Harry Potter retourne à l'école moldu
by Tomoe
Summary: Notre gentil petit Harry est condanné à aller dans une école moldu. Pô ti prout!! LE CHAPITRE QUE VOUSA TTENDIEZ TOUS! LE 5ÈME!
1. La lettre

Harry Potter retourne à l'école moldu  
  
Chapitre 1 : La lettre  
  
Le survivant dormait paisiblement au 4 Privet Drive, quand une chouette brune s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le cri que l'animal poussa était si aigu qu'il tira Harry de ses cauchemars.  
  
Depuis un an, Voldemort était revenu et hantait toute ses nuits. Pendant toute sa 5ème année, il avait été persécuté par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom et avait fait connaissance avec « l'ordre du ph?nix ».  
  
Pour revenir au présent, Harry se dégagea de son lit pour prendre la lettre que tenait le volatile, qui lui était inconnu. Mais dès qu'il vit le seau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe, il du d'où il venait.  
  
Le sorcier prit le papier qu'elle contenait et le lu :  
  
Cher Mr. Potter,  
  
Vu le danger qui vous tourne autour depuis votre naissance, nous avons jugé mieux pou vous que vous ne retourniez plus à Poudlard. Par conséquent le collège « Ledestin » vous accueillera dorénavant chaque 1er septembre. Une chambre à été prévu à votre intention et évidement, le directeur ainsi que son adjoint sont au courant du monde magique, donc de votre histoire. Le bus scolaire viendra vous prendre demain. Mais soyer assuré qu'un auror s'occupera de vous. En se qui concerne les cours de magie, il s'organisera pour vous en apprendre le plus possible les fins de semaines. Bien entendu, vous garderez contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie. (La Gazette vous sera envoyé tous les jours)  
  
Avec mes sentiments les plus distingué, Miverna Mc.Gonagall, directrice adjointe.  
  
Ps. Vous pouvez toujours utiliser votre hibou et baguette en cas d'urgence.  
  
Harry étouffa un cri, jamais il ne pensait que la situation était telle qu'il devrait quitter Poudlard! ! Cela signifiait que pendant un long moment, il ne voirait pas ses amis! Serte il pourait leurs écrire, mais ça ne serait pas pareil.  
  
Dans la lettre, Mc.Gonagall ne présisait pas quand on viendrait le chercher. Il fit donc ses bagages, et s'écrasa sur son lit. Attendant le matin. 


	2. L'autobus

Chapitre 2 : L'autobus  
  
Dès lors, Harry fut réveillé par Hedwige qui lui picassait la tête. Une fois de plus Mc.Gonagall lui avait envoyé une lettre. Mais, plus bref cette fois-ci:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Aujourd'hui vers 8h am. Un autobus viendra vous cherchez au 4 Privet Drive. Veuillez cacher tous vos objets magiques dans votre valise. Bien évidement, Mr. et Mrs. Dursley ont déjà été informé de votre départ.  
  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
  
Harry tourna son regard vers son cadrant, il était. 7h45!! Il se tira bien vite de ses couvertures, et entreprit un combat contre la montre. En deux temps trois mouvement, baguette, balais, cage (avec Hedwige dedans) et autre furent entassés dans sa valise. Il prit donc sa lourde charge et descendit les escaliers prudement.  
  
Cinq minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles, notre sorcier s'interrogeait. 'Se ferait-il des amis? Ou est-ce que une fois de plus tout le monde se moquerait de lui?'  
  
Bientôt, 8h sonna. Dehors, une autobus scolaire s'arrêta et Harry sorti, ses bagages dans les mains. Il les rentra dans une sorte de porte bagages que le conducteur lui indiqua. À la dernière minute il se résigna et mit sa baguette dans sa poche, 'vaut mieux être prudent'. Il pénétra donc dans cet autobus et il ne fut pas surpris de ne retrouver aucun lit comme dans le magicobus.  
  
Tous les yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur lui, et une fille blonde l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle, au troisième rang.  
  
-Salut! Fit-elle sur un ton jovial, Tu es nouveau?  
  
Harry aquesta.  
  
-Moi je m'appelle Carine Morin et toi?  
  
-Harry Potter, tu es en quelle année?  
  
-Secondaire 5, je présume que toi aussi tu vas y aller?  
  
-Oui. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment bon. dans la plupart des matières  
  
Elle paressait assé sympatique avec ses yeux noisette, sa grande taille et ses cheveux blond. Elle portait un pantalon patte d'éléphant et un chandail bleu moulant et il la trouvait très jolie.  
  
Elle le regarda puis haussa les épaules, en signe d'indifférence. Harry en proffita pour observer les autres occupant du bus. Tous ordinaire! S'en était désespérent! Se n'est pas dans une école peuplé comme ça qu'il allait vivre des aventures! Au pire, lors d'un quelquonque cour de chimi une explosion se ferait, mais rien de plus!  
  
L'année se promettait d'être ennuyante. Une chance qu'un auror lui enseignerait la magie les weekends et qu'il receverait La gazette.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard l'autocar s'immobilisa devant une école, minuscule parraport à Poudlard. Les élèves en descendirent, sans précipitation, ainsi que Harry. 


	3. Mon nouveau environnement

Chapitre 3 : Mon nouveau environnement  
  
Ça y est. Il y était, son école, sa nouvelle, se dressait devant lui; Ledestin. Quel drôle de nom pour une école de secondaire, mais bon, il ferait avec. Harry chercha du regard l'auror qui devait l'accompagner tout au long de l'année.  
  
Il fut vraiment surpris de voir. Sirius!! Car effectivement Sirius avait été réhabilité lors de la capture de Peter, autrement dit, le maudit rat de malheur.  
  
-Salut Harry! Alors comme tu peux le voir c'est moi qui sera ton "garde du corps". Il avait bien sûr murmuré ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille et avec une pointe d'amusement.  
  
"Ouais, l'année va sûrement être plus tripante que je le croyait" pensa t- il en ayant en tête pleins de conneries qu'il ferait et qui mètrerait son parrain fru.  
  
-Harry? Ça va? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air présent. S'était son amie Carine qui venait juste de faire la rencontre de son parrain adoré.  
  
-Non, non. Je vais bien, je pensait, tout simplement. Alors, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer dans l'école ou il n'y a pas de porte?? Ricana t-il.  
  
Sur ce, ils (Carine, Sirius et notre ti Harry en chocolat) pénétrèrent dans le collège Ledestin. L'intérieur était. normal, les autres élèves plus jeune ainsi que ceux de son âge était. normaux. Bref tout était normal!!! Rien de spécial! Tout le monde portait l'uniforme de l'école (Harry y to) ; jupe longue et chemise bleu pour les filles et les garçons un pantalon bleu et pour le haut la même chose que les filles.  
  
Harry fit la connaissance de ses camardes et se dirigea vers son premier cour pendant que Sirius installait ses effets personnelles et ceux d'Harry.  
  
Le cour vers lequel il se rendait était celui de Mathématique. Probablement que le prof. parlerait de choses auquel Harry ne comprendrait absolument rien, vu qu'à Poudlard on n'a pas ce genre de cour, mais bon!!  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, vers l'entré du local un gros garçon lui bloqua le chemin alors que les autres étaient déjà entré.  
  
-Bonjour. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant. C'est donc toi le nouveau? En tout cas je m'en fou. Je vais te dire quelque chose, chaque année je choisi quelqu'un qui va être mon soufre douleur. Et toi espèce de chanceux tu as été sélectionné!!!  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi? Répondit glacialement Harry  
  
-Parce que premièrement tu es nouveau. Il fit une pose. Et aussi parce que toutes les filles, pour une raison inconnu, tripent déjà sur toi alors que moi elles ne peuvent pas me sentir.  
  
Ce qu'il disait était, en plus d'être vraiment stupide, véridique. Le temps avait bien bâtit Harry et c'est pour cette raison qu'il en faisait craquer plus d'une. À l'école de sorcellerie il avait était obligé, à cause de cela, de briser bien des c?urs.  
  
-Et bien désolé mon gars mais je préfère m'abstenir d'être l'heureux élu. Annonça t-il en essayant de l'écarter.  
  
Mais cet obèse semblait décidé à ne pas bouger alors il prit innoçament ça baguette et (la c Rose Potter qui va être contente!!) prononça l'incantation:  
  
-Prétrificus totalus!  
  
Le gros bonnet (surnom donné au méchant gaçon) tomba alors raide sur le sol. Plusieurs élèves qui étaient dans la classe pouffèrent de rire, pendant qu'Harry glissait un mystérieux bout de bois dans sa poche et prenait place sur un bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
L'institutrice de mathématique tourna alors le coin du couloir et au moment de pénétrer dans la salle tribucha sur le corps inerte de Benois Ligouin, un grand chalatent de 4ème secondaire. Elle poussa un juron (Woua! un prof qui sacre! Décidément ya plus personne de fiable de nos jours!!) et claqua la porte en entrant. (A la laissé parterre! Est ben conne! lol) Cet comme ceci que commença le premier cour de Harry Potter, the survivor.  
  
L'intercomme de la classe lacha un: Bip! Et la voix du directeur en resorti.  
  
-Mes salutations à tous! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est la rentré scolaire! Je sais que vous avez tous hate de débuter votre premier cour, aussi plate soit-il. Mais je voudrais vous annoncer la venu d'un nouveau cette année, il s'agit de Mr.Ha. Je veut dire du célèbre eh. non, du ordinaire, Harry Potter!! Je demanderait donc à celui-ci de venir me voir immédiatement pour avoir plus de renseignement sur notre belle école! Merci.  
  
Un autre "bip" résona de l'apparel et Harry sorti de la classe pour aller rencontrer son new directeur. 


	4. Première Gazette

Chapitre 4 : Première Gazette  
  
Harry du faire environ 3 fois le tour de l'école afin de trouver le bureau directorial. Une fois rentré dans la petite salle rectangulaire, l'adulte l'invita à s'asseoir.  
  
-Alors comme sa c'est toi Harry Potter?  
  
Le concerné agita la tête de haut en bas.  
  
-Et bien, ta vie est toute une histoire si tu ve.  
  
Le sorcier l'écoutait à peine. il ne faisait que chercher un moyen gentil de lui dire qu'il connaissait le refrain. À chaque fois on lui disait les même chose: -Tu es Harry Potter! Woua! C super de te rencontrer je voulais le faire depuis toujours. et bla bla bla.  
  
Une fois que son directeur lui est indiqué où se trouvait les principales salles et les règlements de l'école Ledestin il pu enfin disposer.  
  
Quand il sorti, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner en cours de mathématique. Alors il décida d'aller voir où en était Sirius avec les bagages. Cette fois il n'eu aucun mal à trouver leur «appartement». C'était à l'ouverture de la seule porte sans petite fenêtre de tout le collège.  
  
Il entra. Harry n'entendit aucun bruit. Son parrain avait fini de placer leurs biens et dormait à présent sur le canapé d'une petite salle commune reliant deux chambres.  
  
Au moment où il décida de faire de plus ample recherche, un hibou portant sa première édition de La Gazette du Sorcier pénétra par une fenêtre de la pièce. Le volatile déposa l'exemplaire sur une table et ressorti par d'où il était venu. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire (excepter suivre ses cours p'tit maudit!!!) il commença à la lire.  
  
En gros titre il y avait :  
  
Attaque de vous-savez-qui  
  
Aujourd'hui il y a eu une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres sur le Chemin De Traverse vers 7heure se matin. Le chemin étant très peut occupé le matin, il n'y a eu que 4 morts et 2 blessés sur les 7 personnes présentes. Mais une chose reste mystérieuse; Pourquoi attaquer en plein matin? Est-ce que par hasard il cherchait le jeune Mr. Potter pour le tuer? Mais comme vous le savez tous, le survivant à été mit en sécurité quelque part et personne n'est au courant de l'endroit où il est sa sécurité.  
  
C'était Fitigus Monté reportaire à La Gazette du Sorcier  
  
Harry en resta étonné. Comment ça Voldemort a attaqué un matin? Il y a très peu de personne en matinée, et ça, tout le monde le sait. «Bizarre» se répétait le garçon.  
  
Il alla puiser dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une plume et d'un bout de parchemin afin d'écrire à ses amis. Sa chouette huhula doucement lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle allait bientôt avoir du travail.  
  
Le sorcier se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil, prit sa plume la trempa dans un pot d'encre et écrivis sa lettre.  
  
Salut Ron et Hermione!  
  
Je voudrais avant tout vous dire que l'auror qui est responsable de moi est nu l'autre que Sirius! Il ne me l'avait même pas dit!  
  
En tout cas, dans mon coin il n'y a rien de spécial et vous? Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose d'intéressement? Comme. le renvoi de Malefoy ou bien un basilique numéro 2 qui se promènerait dans les couloirs?? Parce que je m'ennuie tellement! IL n'y a rien de bizarre ou d'extravagant ici. Tout le monde est calme et sage, tendit que moi je bouillonne à l'intérieur.  
  
Bon au revoir, Harry Potter  
  
Ps. J'ai reçu ma première Gazette du sorcier aujourd'hui. Au Moins je suis en contact avec le monde magique!  
  
Il plia soigneusement sa lettre, la tendit à Hedwige qui parti en flèche par la fenêtre. Mais au même instant, une fille de secondaire 1 qui était allé au toilette et qui avait entendu du bruit, fit irruption dans la pièce. 


	5. Complication? Mais non!

Chapitre 5 : Complication? Mais non!  
  
Au moment où la fille de première secondaire lâcha un cri, Harry su que les choses allait se compliquer. Il se retourna aussitôt pour voir un regard surpris, occuper à le dévisager.  
  
Mélina avait eu un malaise durant un de ses cours et avait du sortir précipitamment de sa classe avant d'aller vomir dans les toilettes après avoir vu le c?ur de b?uf qu'elle devait disséquer. Un fois se dérangement fini, dans le chemin de retour vers la salle de l'incident, elle perçu un petit cri d'oiseau. plus précisément, de chouette. Ce son n'avait aucun rapport dans un collège!! La moldu suivit donc se son jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la pièce d'où ils provenaient.  
  
Un garçon se tenait là, immobile en plein milieu de ce lieu qui aurait pu paraître normale s'il n'avait pas eu tout ses livres (des grimoires que sa s'appelle!! Patate!) poussiéreux et énorme, ses fioles rempli de liquide puant et de d'autre objets encore plus inusité.  
  
Pendant un moment, elle resta sans voix. Quand enfin elle comprit se qui se passait, des milliers de questions voulait sortir de sa bouche. Mais une seule sorti (la plus nienseuse);  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
  
Le sorcier béguéya des paroles incompréhensibles avant de prendre un bout de bois qui était posé sur la table situer à côté de lui.  
  
Méléna se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait bien servir, elle pensa soudainement que le garçon devant elle devrait être un fou échappé d'un asile.  
  
Harry souhaita de tout son c?ur que Sirius ne se réveille pas, sinon. il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Ses lèvres allaient bientôt prononcer le sortilège d'amnésie mais une douleur lancinante émana de sa cicatrice. Il plaqua une de ses mains dessus et mit un sort de silence dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse hurler sa douleur.  
  
En le voyant s'écrouler parterre la fille eu un mouvement de recul, après tout, c'était un inconnu. Mais il s'emblait tant souffrir.  
  
Au bout d'un certain moment (yé sourd ou quoi??) Sirius sorti de son sommeil en attendant son fieul hurler.  
  
Puis, tout se calma. Harry cessa de crier, pour regarder par la fenêtre, comme le faisait déjà Sirius et Méléna.  
  
Dehors ils pouvaient apercevoir une bande de rouquins sur des balais qui tournoyaient autour du collège.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Je c que je suis méchante de faire un si petit chapitre pour tout le temps que vous avez attendu et en plus de l'arrêter comme. Mais c que j'ai quelques idées pour la suite et je voudrais les mettre dans un autre chapitre.  
  
Bon alors maintenant une première!!! Et oui je vais répondre à vos review a partir de maintenant! Voilà (j'ai juste répondu a ceux du dernier chapitre):  
  
Thunder Light : Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic!! Sa me touche beaucoup!!! Tu continue à me reviewer hein?? Lol  
  
Amber Benson : Ben merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu es satisfaite de se chapitre là..  
  
Jess-Chang : Merci à toi aussi!! Je trouve bonne moi aussi cette idée, mais je me demande bien si qqn vas apprécier se chapitre, parce que franchement ce n'est pas mon meilleur.  
  
Un quelqu'un d'anonyme : J'ai foncé le plus vite que j'ai pu sur mon clavier mais je m'excuse pour le mois entier que tu as du attendre.  
  
Morgane : Comme tu peux le voir j'ai satisfais ton désir de répondre aux review!! Continue a me donner tes commentaires sa me fait du bien de savoir que des gens aime mon histoire!  
  
Abysses : C le plus vite que j'ai pu (1 mois)!!! Lol  
  
Eh.. : Eh. merci c sympa de ta part!! 


	6. Eh pas de titre :

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Harry fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. Il secoua Sirius malgré le picotement que sa cicatrice lui faisait endurer. Celui-ci jeta un sort d'oubliette à la fille pour après la jeter hors de la pièce. Son fieul lui alla chercher en trombe son balais, l'enfourcha et sortit ensuite par la fenêtre voir ses 3 amis rouquins, Ron, Fred et George Weasley.  
  
Vu que son Éclair de feu allait bien plus vite que leurs balais Harry rattrapa bien vite Ron.  
  
-Hé Ron! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!!  
  
Le concerné manqua de tomber et de faire une belle chute quand il entendit la voix de son compagnon sorcier.  
  
-Salut Harry! Fred! George je les trouvé! S'écria t-il en s'adressant à ses deux frère jumeaux.  
  
Les consernés rebroussèrent chemin quand ils entendirent l'appelle.  
  
-Alors Harry! On t'a enfin trouvé! Dit Fred.  
  
-Oui. mais comme ça se fait que vous me cherchiez? Vous saviez que j'étais parti dans une école moldu pour ma sécurité non? J'ai même reçu une lettre de Hermione et toi Ron!  
  
Les 3 frères en avaient bien sûr été informés mais ils s'étaient tout de même inquiètés pour lui, comme Hermione.  
  
Harry était bien sûr content de cette visite cependant il trouvait que leur «subtilité» n'en avait pas vraiment été une; voir des balais volants n'est pas tout à fait normal pour un moldu. Quand il posa cette question Ron partit à rire en le tratant d'imbécile (Hé!! On dit po ça à mon Potteu! Lol!).  
  
-Penses-tu réellement que nous n'y avion pas pensé? Bien détrompe toi! On a mit un sort d'invisibilité de 2m³ autour de chaque balai. Les jummeaux devaient faire en potion.  
  
-Ouais! Répondit fièrement George (frimeurrrrrrrrrrrrrr)  
  
Ils continuèrent de parler pendant 10 minutes de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, de comment Harry trouvait le collège Ledestin paraport à l'école des sorciers, etc. Le survivant appris à son plus grand désaroit que Malefoy criait au et fort qu'il avait été tué (Harry ch'parle là! Pas Dray!) par Voldemort. Heureusement que Dumbledore niait tout et que la Gazette du sorcier n'en avait pas entendu parler.  
  
Au bout de 15 minutes, Harry réalisa que le moment n'était pas vraiment venu pour parler, il devait aller retrouver Sirius.  
  
Ses amis partir et il alla rejoindre son parrain  
  
Chu vraiment désoler pour tout le temps que j'ai prit pour écrire ce chapitre mais j'étais vraiment débordé par l'école et en panne d'inspiration. Et aussi ça se peut que vous trouviez ce chapitre moins bon.  
  
Alors maintenant réponceeeeeeeeeeeee aux review!  
  
Stef: C'est vrai que la fille à du vraiment se prendre pour une folle. mais comme ta pu voir je les ben vite sacré là dans ce chapitre, c'est parce que j'ai d'autre idée. niak niak niak... je laisse du mystère!! Lol! Pi en passant j'chu jamais tanné de lire des belle review *yeux love* et oui. vive les belles review!!!  
  
Mimi : Oh mon dieu!! Désoler de t'avoir empêché de dormir pendant un mois et quelques!! Hih hi. j'espère que ta aimé ce chapitre là malgré le retard!!  
  
Cool-Boy: Ben merci!! Sa fait toujours plaisir!  
  
Harry-James-Potteu: Comme t'as pu voir et oui j'avais une suite de prévu st'affaire!! Et merci beaucoup pou le ti commentaire *yeux love. lol* 


End file.
